The present invention relates to a control method in which the quantity of fuel supplied by the injection through the electromagnetically operated fuel injection valves of a fuel injection system of an internal combustion engine and the timing of ignition of an ignition system are electronically computed and controlled by a microcomputer, and more particularly to a control method designed such that the injection of fuel is stopped when the ignition system misfires.